


Ringing

by Poonh



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, geez crazy people on discord, how do I write summary again?, oh welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:04:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poonh/pseuds/Poonh
Summary: A beautiful song for one gorgeous keyboardist





	Ringing

**Author's Note:**

> A beautiful song for one gorgeous keyboardist

Rinko's fingers moved on their own, almost violently. Her mind demanding her to stop, yet her body refuse to obey.

  
_Faster, faster, match the tempo_

  
Violet eyes scanned through the same black and white patterns of her Roland, looking for the right destination to place her hands.

  
_Have I played too much?_

1 inch to the right, and Rinko pressed the wrong key.

  
_No, again, I have to try harder._

  
"Shirokane-san." A voice rang through the air, but quickly got swallowed whole by Ringing Bloom's melody.

Rapid key spamming produced a chaotic sound mess, and her hands were starting to get hurt anyway. Should she stop?

  
_But I haven't mastered it yet. My keyboard solo..._

  
"Shirokane-san!" The voice was becoming louder, slowly making it's way Rinko's mind. A certain nervousness was there, seeping through the way her name was called. Was it Ako? Imai-san? Or...

  
_...Hikawa-san's perfect skills. I want to match her level. I have to. Roselia's keyboardist is-_

  
"RINKO!" The keyboardist only manged to let out a small squeak as someone suddenly stood behind her, their firgue covered her own with an unfamiliar wamrth and calloused fingers made their ways to hold her now trembling hands.

  
"H-Hikawa-san...?" Rinko voiced out breathlessly, arms hurt from playing.

  
"So you finally stop." The other sighed, not letting go of her hands "I firgued you would stay back and practice your keyboard solo" A small hesitation "but not in a way like this."

  
Did Sayo see all of her mistakes just then? Her heart sunk at that thought. A shameful dip of the head, and she felt like crying.

  
"I'm... sorry. I'm... not good enough."

  
"You are Roselia's keyboardist." The guitarist silently hum, hoping her honest feeling get through, and when their still intertwined hands tightened the grip, it calmed Rinko "I understand when you want to perfect your performance. But we are not perfect, no one is. So don't have to say sorry when you make mistakes."

  
Rinko didn't quite get that. She remained silent and absentmindedly leaned further into Sayo's wamrth. When a small "Un" was uttered, she could hear Sayo's heart beating faster.

  
Moments later and the teal hair girl slowly raised from their position as a comforting minty odour lingered. The sudden lost of warmth and Sayo's presence around her left Rinko stun for a few seconds. But when Sayo started strumming her guitar with a small smile, Rinko knew, that was even warmer.

  
"Shall we do the solo together then?"

  
_My pleasure_

  
"And this time, please don't hurt those hands of yours."

  
_Ringing Bloom_, a solemn melody. Shirokane Rinko shined while playing it, the beauty came along with her gentle vocal, they said. Words were doubtful: Rinko thought they simply overrated things. But at that moment, with Sayo playing by her side, maybe the keyboardist would allow herself to believe in what people said. It never hurt to be have more faith once in a while afterall.

**Author's Note:**

> Ringing Bloom and Nonchan are just crazily good
> 
> Also randum title, I don't know don't ask me


End file.
